Kakashi's Dates
by Donise Miller
Summary: What happens when three wounderful students dicide to play with kakashi and the senseis of konaha


_**Sakura, Hinata I know what we should do. What should we do Sakura smiled**__**, Hinata**____**shushed Sakura**____**and Ki**__**-chan always has good idea. I know and she told Kinara to continue. We should find out as much as we can about him Sakura looked confused. **__**Like what if he's gay or not maybe if he has a life we don't know about. **__**Hinata**__** looked interested, should we include the boys in this? Only Sasuke and Kiba Sakura pointed out. Why not Naruto, Hinata got offended. The reason why is because Naruto is loud and rude. We need him to act like **__**that so Kakashi's won't know we are**__** questioning him. **__**The two giggled and Kinara got up.**_

_**She left with a tab on the table and th**__**e two slowly followed. She walked to the training grounds. When they got there, they saw four guys, three of them were training. The three stopped and jumped to the ground. The three went and stood next to Kakashi. Sas**__**uke stood there with no shirt off**__** sweating. Well from kinara's point of view. Kiba and Naruto looked hell a cute but anyway. Sasuke grabbed Kinara and kissed her. Sasuke take a shower she laughed and the three went to the showers. The three girls were standing next to Kakashi.**_

_** He smiled I didn't **__**realize**__** you and Sasuke **__**were so close. Kinara **__**blushed;**__** I didn't realize how jealous you were. Kakashi's looked puzzled, now Kakashi's sensei you now you can't resisted Sasuke**______**The three started to laugh Kakashi's joined in. the four sat down near the showers. So Kakashi's sensei when are you going to train us Hinata smiled. **__**When I have the time to train and focus on you. **__**The three looked at one **__**another**__**, what is so important you **__**can't**__** spend time with us. **__**The missions I have to go on for the Hokage. Is that all, you're so full of yourself**__** no wonder you have no wife. Kakashi frowned then leaped off back to his home.**_

_**Oh grate look what you did S**__**akura, Hinata yelled. Well it's not like I was getting mad because he wouldn't train us. Won't you two shut up; Kinara rolled her eyes and shook her head. She**__** kissed Hinata and Sakura**____**on the cheek and **__**leaped into a **__**tree;**__** tell Sasuke to meet at his house in an**__** hour, please and thank you. We **__**didn't even say we would tell him to meet her in **__**an hour. I f we don't well cause a commotion between those two. Well fine only because she scares me. Sasuke came out of the locker room, **__**were did KiKi-chan go**____**She said to meet her at your house in an hour. Alright Sasuke said and he slowly walked away. Naruto and Kiba came outside and the four of them walked to the ramen shop.**_

_**Kinara had gone to Kakashi's house and waited for him to come after ten minutes or so Kakashi showed up. Kakashi Sensei, I am so sorry about earlier and what Sakura said to you**__**. It's not your fault and you shouldn't take the blame you didn't say anything. **__**Sakura could be right or wrong but you are not the problem. I could have hooked you up with Anko or some other ninja kunichi in the leaf village that you now. The only girl you couldn't go out with is **__**the Hokage her and Jirya. Oh ok don't like older women anyway. She kissed him on the cheek, you never said you didn't like younger girls and leaped onto the roof and ran away. **_

_**She knew what she just did but didn't **__**care at the moment.**____**She went to the candy shop**__**, oh shit she whispered**__** Sasuke**__** and **__**she **__**left.**__** She **__**started to cry, what would this do to our relationship? She argued with herself for a minute and decided to tell him. She was walking down the street and came to a halt in front of Asuma**__**. Kinara why are you wondering around crying? I am not wondering I live in this direction and I'm not crying. He looked at her funny that explains the puffy red eyes. Well today I kissed another guy like I would kiss Sasuke**__**. I want**____**to tell him but I don't know how. **_

_**Oh I see,**__** well he won't get mad if he really loves you **__**and he will understand your situation. He will help you to solve it and not shun you for it. Thank you so much you are so awesome, she kissed him and ran to Sasuke's. When she got to Sasuke's apartment she hesitated to knock but she did.**____**She opened the door and went into the dining room she giggles at the dressed up Sasuke and the candle light. She went over to the window and opened the blinds. Sasuke its twelve o'clock in the afternoon what are you doing. **__**She sat down and saw the frown on Sasuke's face. Sasuke I have to tell you something and it's really important. **_

_**I kissed Kakashi sensei today, so what you kiss everyone that's how you say bye. No it's not just that I told him that he didn't say he didn't like younger girls. Kinara I now you want to know what's under his mask but why would you say something like **__**that.**____**Well I set up a date with Anko for tomorrow and I told him the only person he couldn't go out with in the village is the Hokage because it's only her and Jirya. He said I don't like **__**older women anyway and I kissed him and said you never said you didn't like younger girls.**____**Anyway Kinara I know that I'm the guy you will always come home to and no other guy can replace me. She smiled at him and the two shared a passionate kiss. Oh that's right I **__**meant to give this to you, and gave her the sweets from the shop. **__**She smiled and hugged him thanks I owe you one. You're my girlfriend you don't owe me anything at all. Sasuke could you come with me please I really need your help. Were in the world are you going to do know? I want to go to Kakashi sensei's house. Sasuke looked at her funny why do you want to go there? **_

_**No reason I just do ok please or my plan will never work. Oh yeah sakura and Hinata told me about that little side mission. You have been working on that mission sense this morning at breakfast. Sakura didn't want to tell Naruto but we told him anyway, hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid. **__**Ok, I'll go because I want to know more about him but I won't like it. She looked at him, no one said you have to like it dork.**____**Kinara I'm going to trust you but no funny business while were there. Trust me I won't do anything out of the ordinary. Sasuke went to the back room and changed his clothes. Here is the ear peace please **__**don't**__** lose this one and she giggled. **_

_**Sasuke knocked on the door and Kinara jumped on the roof. Kakashi sensei I need to talk to you about Kinara.**__** Sasuke I didn't know she liked me. What are you talking about Kakashi and then said never mind. Sasuke what's wrong that you had to come all the way to my home. Ok I told Kinara I was bisexual and she dumped me just like that without an explanation.**____**Sensei please**__** could you just sit**__** here and hold **__**me for a minute?**__** Kinara started to laugh, I didn't think you would do this but I never expected Kakashi to do that. Kakashi pulled Sasuke a little closer to him. Sasuke **__**I'll **__**make us some tea and you go watch TV. Sasuke shook his head and made his way to the couch. **_

_**He sat down and sighed KiKi-Chan I'm going to kill you. Kakashi sat down and Sasuke moved closer, and laid his head on Kakashi's lap**__**. Kakashi started to play with his hair and Kinara started to laugh again. Kakashi looked at the clock do you have something to do right know? Sasuke looked at him I…I love you. Kakashi looked at him I love you to just not**__** the way you love me right know. I don't read Yaoi and I'm not **__**yaoi**__** so please don't expect too much of me.**____**Kakashi sensei I understand that you don't**__** like me that way I'm not dumb.**_

_**You only love me because I'm your student and you can kiss Kinara right under my nose. He gave an evil look and ran out the front door. Kinara **__**had heard everything but didn't know why Sasuke would say something like that. She jumped off the roof and knocked on the door. Kinara Sasuke told me what happen. After we he came out of the shower room he told me that he was bisexual I told him to give me time to think. We took a little time away and after**__** I left here I told him I loved you and I and you would be together from now on. I told him that I didn't want to be with him anymore. Now if you were bisexual Sasuke would have not thrown it out of proportion**______**would he? No, but he just thinks he's so perfect and there is nothing wrong with him.**_

_** Well I'll tell you the details tomorrow about your date. The next day Hinata and Sakura took Kakashi out shopping. Kinara had plans with Anko of her own. Me and Anko went shopping, and then she told her what to do about her make-up and left. She got to Kakashi's house and checked his wardrobe and went into shock. Hinata smiled and whispered to sakura I told you she wouldn't like it but you wouldn't listen. Sakura got upset and **__**sat on the couch. She threw some other clothes on him and said next time let Hinata do something with the outfit instead of taking over because she has more style then you.**_

_**She grabbed the flowers and told him were to go and pick Anko up. Neither one of the Jonin had been on a date sense they were teens. The date ended soon and the two decided to not be together because it would seem awkward. The three girls were all asleep on the couch on the same channel every teenage girl loves to watch, Inuyasha. He turned the TV off and **__**shook **__**them up, don't you three ever go home and he smiled.**__** The two girls rushed home and Kinara stayed.**_

_** No we are not the right **__**couple but I think it is for the best. Kinara felt sad but somewhat relieved. She left to Sasuke's and went to her room to lie down. She heard giggling and saw the TV was on so didn't pay any mind to it. She got up to turn his TV off figuring her boyfriend was asleep. She peeked into his room and froze **__**up;**__** she went back to her room and fell asleep. The next day, Hinata and TenTen came in the room, KiKi-chan why haven't you come out of your room? **__**If I**____**g**__**o **__**out I'll see someone then have to kill them, her eyes turned red. **_

_**Kinara you are not like that your nice to everyone, you're just a nice person. You give your all to everyone and were leaving now, TenTen said seeing she was making Kinara angrier. Kinara someone is here to see you Hinata said with a cheerful voice. A blond with four pigtails**__** walked in, what's your problem. Kinara turned around, Temari she yelled with **__**excitement and hugged her. So Kinara what is this I hear about you staying in your room all day? Well yesterday… she was cut off the date you set up with Kakashi and Anko sensei. Is this because they didn't work out? No, that is not why I am in my room. The real reason is when I got home yesterday I saw Sasuke and Ino were in the room, with the door closed.**_


End file.
